


Naruto: Enter Sayaka Nara!

by komoii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FTL, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komoii/pseuds/komoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a high school AU in which Shikamaru's cousin comes back to Konoha after staying away for a long time.<br/>She joins Konoha high, and that's where things start getting...weird.<br/>(Originally posted on my Wattpad account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Sayaka's POV*

"Damn that Shika..." I thought to myself, "falling asleep in the middle of a phone conversation, I haven't been back to Konoha for four years and this is how you welcome me!"  
I turned the corner, great! Finally I found the school.  
I went through the gates and to the main office.  
"I'm Sayaka Nara, new student here at Konoha high? I enrolled and they said I start today."  
The woman looked up at me "Oh of course, right, here's your map, timetable, and locker combo. Have a pleasant first day!"  
"Okay," I muttered, when I'd walked away "I have homeroom with Hatake-sensei."   
I walked up the stairs and turned right, opening the door to a room where a silver haired man was writing on the board.  
I coughed "Hatake-sensei?"  
"Ah yes, you must be Sayaka Nara, correct?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, Nara-San, do you want to introduce yourself?"  
"Yeah...I guess" I took a deep breath, I was terrified.  
"Okay, my name is Sayaka Nara, yes I am related to Shikamaru. I like most of the subjects and don't have s favourite. My birthday is the 29th of October and my star sign is Scorpio. I just moved back to Konoha a few days ago, but I used to live here before that."  
"Well, Nara-San, you can take a seat next to.....Neji. Neji, raise your hand."   
A boy with brown hair and almost white eyes raised his hand, and I was soon occupying the seat next to him.  
"Hello," he greeted, not quite looking at me.  
"So you're Neji, right?"  
"Yes, that would be me."  
He smiled a little, although it seemed slightly forced.  
"Well it's nice to meet you."  
"Yes it is. You seem quite intelligent, unlike my last desk neighbour."  
"Oh, thank you, Neji, you seem pretty smart yourself."  
"You talk quietly, huh?"

*Neji's POV*

It may have seemed like casual conversation, but in my head I was analysing her.  
"Quiet speaker. Social anxiety? Eyes flickering very nervously, PTSD?"  
I didn't say any of this out loud, yet it seemed like I knew her now... Nara Sayaka.

*Sayaka's POV*

Then, the bell for the end of homeroom rang.  
"Now let's see," I whispered to myself.  
"Hey, Sayaka!"  
A voice came from behind us.  
"Shikamaru!" I said, smiling.  
"Oh hey, Neji." He said  
"Good morning, Shikamaru."  
"So, Sayaka, what've you got first?"  
"Uhhh..." I scanned my timetable, looking for my first period lesson.  
"Bio. Orochimaru-sensei."  
"Oh same here!" Said another voice from behind us. "I'm TenTen, let me walk you there."  
On our way to bio, TenTen showed me a little bit of the school, The English rooms, the maths and computing classrooms, and finally, the science labs.  
We walked into the classroom, and took our seats at a table near the back with a brown haired guy.  
"Hey, Kiba," said TenTen.  
As Orochimaru-sensei began talking, we casually talked in the back of the class.  
Bio went past really quickly, we planned our first project of the year together and just talked some more.  
"Well, next I have History and you have Geography, so I'll catch you at break if I can." Said TenTen, waving me a goodbye.  
I walked to Geography, which I had with Kabuto-sensei.  
I walked into the classroom, where he was putting students into seats.  
"Okay, and table four, Nara Sayaka, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino."  
We took our seats, and I sat next to Shika, shuffling close to him.  
Worksheets were handed out and I couldn't help but notice the way Kabuto -sensei brushed his hand against mine. I moved even closer to Shika.  
"Jeez, Geography is such a drag."  
"Yeah, it really is," I muttered.  
I looked up and noticed Sasuke looking at me.  
I looked back down at my paper, finishing it as quickly as I could.  
Another girl was looking at me from across the class, she was pretty scary.  
As we walked out of the classroom later, I felt something brush my lower back. I turned around to see Kabuto-sensei staring at me.  
"You did a good job, Sayaka, well done."


	2. Chapter 2- Lunchtime!

*Sayaka's POV*

I pulled my lunch from my bag, going to sit with the people with familiar faces.  
Shika gestured for me to sit next to him, though he was pretty focused on his game of Shōgi with Neji.

"Hey, Sayaka," said TenTen, "we're the Konoha 12 here at school, although I guess we're gonna be the Konoha thirteen now. Anyway, you know I'm TenTen, and they're Neji and Shikamaru, and these lovely ladies are Sakura, Ino and Hinata, who is Neji's cousin. Now, this is Sasuke (at the mention of his name I froze a little) Naruto (who gave me a huge grin) Choji (who was stuffing his face) Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Shino and Lee."

I walked over to TenTen, ready to take a seat, when I heard a shout of triumph from Shika and a groan of defeat from Neji.  
"Damnit Nara!" He said.  
I giggled slightly at their antics.  
"Okay, Sayaka, you wanna take Neji on?"  
I yawned.  
"Sure."  
I swapped with Shika, getting ready to play.  
A few minutes later, Neji gave another groan of defeat.  
"You damn Nara, so clever, it's annoying..."  
"Sorry," I said, feeling kind of bad.

After a few more games, that scary girl from Geo came up to our table.  
"Hey Shika," she purred, making me shudder "it's been a while."  
He looked at her "Yeah. It has"  
"We should hang out some time?"  
"Maybe."

"Yeah."   
After that we returned to eating.  
I leant closer to TenTen   
"Who was that girl?"  
"Oh, she's a sand villager who takes classes here, she used to date Shika, and now, she won't leave him alone. She's quite the bitch."  
"Oh right, I get it now."

"So, guys, what do you all have next period and last," said Sakura, who I'd grown pretty fond of in the last 10 minutes  
I checked my timetable  
"A jutsu class then History."  
"Oh great, same as me," she said "we can sit together."  
I smiled warmly at her.  
"Guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, okay?" I stood up from the table, walking through the double doors and turning till I got to the toilets.   
I got in there, and there was Temari, fixing her makeup.  
"Well well well, if it isn't slutty new girl."  
I scuttled into the stall, and when I got back, she was gone.  
I looked at myself in the mirror.  
"Maybe I should..."  
I shook my head to clear the thought away, walking back to the lunch hall. Where Temari had taken my seat.  
Too scared to say anything, I simply tapped Shika on the shoulder twice, signifying I'd be stepping out.  
In return, he tapped twice on the table, showing he come with me.  
"Guys I'm going to take Sayaka outside real quick, okay?"   
Temari shot daggers at me from across the table. I could hear more of her words from before, echoing.  
"A slut that sleeps with her own cousin? Oh, please"  
At this, I ran out of the room, leaving a trail of confused gazes behind me.  
"Ah shit! SAYAKA!" Yelled Shika, but we both knew it was pointless.  
They all left their seats, going to look for me or something.  
Eventually it was Neji that found me curled up outside the dojo. He offered me a hand, his voice sweet and gentle.  
"Cmon, Sayaka, don't let anything get to you."  
I gratefully took his hand, and we walked back to the cafeteria.  
And at last the bell rang.  
Finally...


	3. After school

*Shikamaru's POV*

As we walked down the road, the number of people in our group lessened.   
Ino first, then Choji, then Neji and Hinata. Next TenTen, then Lee and Kiba. Sakura, Naruto, and Shino next went, as they were both doing some duty thing.  
It was soon left as just Sasuke, Sayaka and I.  
"So, Sayaka-San," said Sasuke "how was your first day?"   
"Mostly okay I guess..." She said, clamming up like she usually did.   
She'd been doing that since we were kids.  
"Oh right. Well anyways, I gotta go now but, feel free to text me."  
"But I don't have your nu-"  
"Yes you do." He said, matter-of-factly as he walked away.  
As we continued walking, I looked at Sayaka, and how she'd changed. It had been four years since I last saw her, and I missed it, her smile, the way she would giggle, but never laugh.  
"I missed you," I said, as we came to her front door, a couple doors away from mine.  
She hugged me,   
"And I you, Shika."  
Her brother, Daisuke, opened the door.  
"SHIKAMARU!" He screamed "come in please!"   
I laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, Dai." I walked through the door, greeted by the smell of baking.  
I kicked off my shoes and went up to Sayaka's room.  
She pulled a pack of cards from the shelf.  
"A game of splat?"  
"Anytime, sis."

After finishing the games, she lay on her bed, sighing.   
I walked over to her, pulling up a chair.  
Then, my phone rang.  
"Hello. Choji? No. Yes there was. No I didn't do it. Yeah. Okay. Bye."  
"What was that about?"  
"Oh, it was just Choji asking about French homework, that's all."   
"Oh"

I closed my eyes.  
"Sayaka? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," she said, but her eyes said otherwise.

She sat up on her bed, looking at me.   
"You changed a lot..."  
"Did I?"  
I never really looked at myself, because I never really had the time.  
Although according to Hinata, Neji looked on the mirror a fair amount.  
She said he looked, and that his eyes went misty and as if he was going to cry, and blink furiously, as if to stop the tears.   
Rinse   
And  
Repeat.

"I guess I have..."  
"A game of monopoly? Do you want to play, otouto?"  
As the game neared its end, my brother was out, and Shikamaru had me truly pinned down.  
And then he landed on Mayfair.  
"Better luck next time, Shika."

Then, my mother called us down to dinner, and we ate chicken, her asking about my first day, Shika and Daisuke making casual conversation.  
"I really have missed you coming here, Shika, I guess that without Sayaka it made no sense. But you're cousins, so I'm glad you've seen each other again."  
Shika looked straight into my eyes  
"I'm glad too..."


End file.
